Sisterly Revenge
by Stevenspielbergwriter3
Summary: Brittany goes behind Eleanor's back by stealing the man she loves. Later that night, the two youngest Chipettes sneak into her room and make her sorry. Rated M for language and very sexual content. Can't stress enough that this is an EXPLICIT one shot. Don't read if you're not into this kind of thing.


**Yep. Definitely going to hell for this. Enjoy, I guess.**

Eleanor sat, sulking in the darkness of her bedroom, perched on the windowsill. The lights off, the blinds and bedroom door both closed. The only amount of light escaping into the room came from a single blind being held down by the green- clad chipette herself, as she watched the scene below her on the front lawn with envious and jealous eyes. Not wanting to be seen, her hand had pulled the blind down just enough so she could peer out and unbeknownst to the two figures below, watch every move they make.

It was Alvin and Brittany, standing facing each other. Alvin had that cocky smirk on his face that always made Eleanor's heart skip a beat. Brittany had her arms crossed across her chest, in kind of a fake defiance.

Ellie couldn't hear what they were saying, but she saw Alvin moving his lips, still with that grin, before shrugging and putting his hands in his hoodie pockets.

Brittany cautiously looked around while tucking some of her auburn hair behind her ear. She was never this shy. She chirped something back at the red-clad chipmunk.

Alvin looked towards the house before he clearly mouthed the words "I don't know, you tell me."

Brittany responded by using her right hand to poke Alvin in the chest. But before she could say anything, Alvie smoothly grabbed her hand in his own. Neither of them moved for a few moments, staring into each other's eyes with surprised expressions. Finally Brit made one step closer to him, moving her face towards his. He used his other hand to reach around her and grab a solid hold of her ass, pulling her whole body into him and lifting her ever so slightly. Their lips locked and they didn't pull away, instead holding them, passionately exploring each other's mouths with their tongues.

Eleanor's eyes widened in shock and heartbreak. _That slut_!

Alvin let go of her hand and used his now free hand to grasp her other ass cheek tightly. This increased the amount of front to front grinding between the two.

Ellie still couldn't believe this. Her sister knew how she felt about Alvin, knew how in love she was of his eyes, his smile, his demeanor, his cockiness. How could she do this to her? And right in front of her room no less? Tears began to form in her eyes as she watched them make out, never once breaking apart as Brit began to grasp his chest in one hand.

The green clad chipette couldn't bear to watch anymore. She let go of the blind that she had been holding down and hopped off the windowsill. As tears began to flow consistently down her cheeks, she ran out her bedroom door and towards the door that led to her sister, Jeanette's room.

She flung the flung the door open and stomped inside, prompting Jean to spin her around from her studies in surprise. The moment she saw her younger sister sobbing uncontrollably, she hopped down from her chair and ran over to her. They embraced in a hug, with Eleanor crying into her shoulders.

"What's the matter Ellie?" the purple-clad chipette questioned her.

Through sniffles, Eleanor responded, "it's Brit… and Alvin."

Jeanette's expression quickly went from concern to anger. "I knew it. I knew she was going to do it. Fucking hoe bag."

"Th-they're outside making out right now. I saw them through my window," Ellie sobbed.

As if on cue, the front door to the house creaked open. They could hear Alvin and Brittany downstairs, whispering to each other. This was followed my the obvious, somewhat clumsy tip-toes up the stairs. Both Jeanette and Eleanor listened carefully as the two snuck into Brit's room across the hall. The sisters exchanged looks before Eleanor took a couple steps towards the door.

"Don't!" Jeanette warned her with a harsh whisper.

Ellie stopped and looked back at her but couldn't answer. All she could do was ignore her sis's request and quietly walk out of the room. Jean stayed behind, allowing her eyes to drift and rest on the floor as she sulked in thought. Meanwhile a determined green-clad chipmunk inched toward the door to her eldest sister's room, which was just barely cracked open. She put her hand on the door and carefully pushed it just enough so that she could see inside.

She had to cover her mouth to keep from screaming. Alvin was standing with his eyes closed and his pants down, panting heavily, and the only reason Eleanor couldn't see his dick was because Brittany was on her knees, holding it in her right hand and mouth. Her other hand gripped his thigh tightly as she worked her magic. With her lips tightly sealed around his figure, she worked her head back and forth at a nice and easy pace, and with her hand she alternated between a stroking and a very pleasant twisting motion. She pulled it out of her mouth just long enough to moan, "cum on my face, daddy," before she slid her tongue skillfully onto his cock and began rubbing his with it. This only made his pleasure more evident as he bit his lower lip. But she didn't stop, licking every inch of his erection as well as his balls while all he had to do was stand there and enjoy it.

Eleanor couldn't bear to watch anymore. She simply stepped back and sulked away too her bedroom.

 _She's going to pay for this_ , she promised herself. _That whore's gonna be more sorry than she's ever been in her life._

Night had fallen. Midnight had just struck on a wednesday morning, which meant that instead of being out partying, Brittany was sound asleep in her bed. So deep in sleep, in fact, that Jeanette and Eleanor were able to walk into her room without stirring her awake.

They stared at her for a while, enjoying how peaceful she was in the moment. As usual, she was sleeping in just a bra, a white t-shirt and panties. In this case it was her cute see-through pink thong. She was a stomach sleeper who didn't like sleeping under her covers because "they make her too hot". Jeanette and Eleanor themselves were wearing see through robes with lingerie underneath, all of which being their respective favorite colors (purple and green).

"Look at her," Ellie whispered.

"Yeah," Jeanette responded as she lifted the handcuffs she was carrying so that her sister could see them.

As Eleanor began to creep towards the sleeping chipette, she cringed, "probably dreaming about that dick that was down her throat earlier."

"Well we're about to give her something even better to dream about."

Jean and Ellie surrounded their pretty sister's bed until they were on either side of her. They worked together, quietly wrapping the steel chain of the handcuffs around one of the wooden bed rails above her head. Ever so carefully, her youngest sister grabbed ahold of her left arm and lifted it off the bed. With her free hand, she took the cuff closest to her, wrapped it around Brit's wrist, and tightened the metal ring with a satisfying clicking sound until it was as tight as it could go.

With this, Brittany began to stir. So Jeanette in a panic took the other cuff, grabbed her older sister's only free arm, and pulled them together.

It was only then that Brit pulled her head up out of her pillow in a daze, but it was already too late. Jeanette had successfully locked her into the final ring and tightened it. When the picture of both of her hands being cuffed in front of her around her bed rail came into focus, her eyes widened in shock. "What the fuck?" she groaned.

Eleanor and Jeannie simply grinned at each other, then looked back down at their sexy older sister who had just begun to struggle in her bondage. Brittany began tugging against the frame which her chain was wrapped around to no avail. She used her knees to prop herself up off her stomach for some leverage.

Jeanette wasted no time in hopping on the bed behind her. Giggling with every movement, she pulled Brittany's hips towards her so that her ass was sticking out as much as possible in her thong, pressed her front against it, reached her hand underneath her t-shirt to grab one of her tits through her bra and used her other hand to cover her mouth to keep her from screaming. She finally bent forward enough to whisper into Brit's ear, "stop struggling. Right now."

Brittany seemed to calm down a little bit, but her chest was still pounding. Jeanette could feel it.

"Now listen here you little bitch," Jean continued, "you did our youngest sister really dirty earlier today." The auburn-haired chipette's eyes widened and looked to the left, staring up apologetically at Eleanor. "That's right. You know what I'm talking about, don't you?"

A muffled " _yes_ " peeped out through the hand cupped tightly over the poor girl's mouth.

"And what do you have to say for yourself?" Jeanette pressed, grinding her front hips against her eldest sister's exposed ass.

Eleanor stood there, cold, arms folded across her chest, looking down at the scene on the bed below her with guilty pleasure, tapping her foot impatiently while she waited for an answer.

Brittany never blinked as tears began to drip sloppily off of her pretty face. She looked Eleanor in the eyes and murmured, " _I am so sorry, Ellie. I swear it._ "

Jeanette put on some sort of impressed facial expression then looked over at her younger sis. "What do you think? Satisfied?"

The green clad chipette raised her eyebrow at Brit and never broke eye contact with her as if she was trying to gauge whether or not she was telling the truth. Her frightened big sister just sat there, face down, ass in the air, hands locked to the top of her own bed, unable to do a damn thing about any of this, praying for a merciful response.

Finally, the response came: "hmm… nah. She still has to learn a lesson."

" _Wha-_ " was all Brittany could managed to eek out before Jeanette let go of her mouth and used both hands to push her onto her left side. Ellie joined in by yanking her right leg towards herself, pulling the chipette rocking the hot-pink panties onto her back and forcing her legs wide open. Brit tried to struggle but with both chipettes using their weight to hold her down in this position, there was nothing she could do.

"What now?" Ellie giggled.

Jeannie grinned at her as she moved in between their sister's spread legs. "I think you know what. Go show her what a slut she is."

With a giant smirk, Eleanor turned her attention to Brittany's head, which could pretty much do nothing besides lift itself slightly from its pillow. The cuffed chipette's eyes widened as if she could tell what her youngest sister was thinking. "Eleanor please! I had no idea I would hurt you this much!"

Ellie quickly shoved her hand around Brit's mouth. "Shh! Shut your fucking mouth. You knew very well how much I liked Alvin but you didn't care! You just couldn't resist the taste of some cock in your mouth!" Brittany closed her eyes as if realizing it was hopeless. "Now I'm gonna give you a few new places to stick that tongue of yours!"

And with that, Eleanor took her hand from her sister's mouth, wrapped it just tightly enough around her neck to hold her in place, leaned in and forced their lips together. Brittany's inevitable scream allowed Ellie to shove her own tongue into the helpless chipette's mouth, which she took full advantage of. Eleanor spent a good few moments exploring, playing with Brit's own tongue and lips, before pulling away. But she wasn't done, not even close.

"I-I didn't want you to see any of that," Brittany pleaded, panting, "but I swear to you I will end things with him. Just please stop this."

"It's too late to earn my sympathy, Brit," Eleanor explained calmly as she worked her robe and lingerie off of her body. "You should have thought of that before you decided to go off and be a hoe bag and steal other girls' dream boys."

"P-please don't," Brittany continued to beg as Ellie swung one of her legs over her head so that she had a perfect view of the youngest chipette's naked ass. But Eleanor didn't listen, instead she slowly bent her knees, lowering her rear directly towards Brittany's face. "PLE- _mmph_ " was the sound as Ellie's pussy landed on Brit's mouth, with her ass surrounding her nose. The ecstatic young thing had a huge smile on her face as she wriggled her ass around just to feel Brit squirm underneath it. It gave her so much pleasure.

"Having fun down there, Brit," Eleanor chirped at her, giggling to herself.

Brittany didn't respond.

Moaning aloud, Ellie leaned forward, grabbing her sister's breasts through her t-shirt in either hand firmly to use as handles. "Stick out your tongue, slut!" she commanded.

Brit obeyed, letting her tongue slip out of her lips and against the lips of the curvy chipette's pussy. The moment she felt the rubbing she gasped in pleasure and wasted no time in thrusting her hips back and forth, aggressively riding Brittany's face.

Jeanette watched as this unfolded. Sensing that Brittany unwillingly had given up trying to close her legs, a sly grin crept across her face. She leaned in close to Brit's pink panties and planted a kiss right where her clit was. Feeling very little resistance, as her older sister had clearly given up for the time being, Jeannie pulled the thong to one side and immediately dug her own tongue into the precious, perfectly shaped pussy.

Meanwhile, Eleanor was still going strong. She didn't care how miserable her older sister was. When Brittany tried to sneak her tongue back into her mouth, she stopped thrusting just long enough to whip her head around and say, "stick it back out, whore!"

Brit hesitated, which made Ellie decide to switch things up. She lifted her rear end so her sister could catch her breath, which she did with a gasp of relief. But that relief would not last long, as her sister wasted no time in adjusting her position and sitting back down, now with her ass covering the helpless chipette's entire face.

"Now lick!" came the command.

Brittany technically obeyed, if only for a second, before you could hear her gag from what she did.

"That's right, bitch! More!"

Eleanor breathed out a moan of pleasure as Brit obediently went back to work, feeling every inch of her crack with her tongue.

Meanwhile, at the other side of her body, Brittany was receiving a soothing service from Jean. She was rather enjoying making the oldest chipette squirm as she hit every sensitive spot with perfect timing. Just the right amount of force and friction to get a response. Every damn time. And it made it better that Brit, for obvious reasons, couldn't see it happening. One moment Jeanette was inside of her, the next working on her clit. Brittany desperately tried to close her legs as she yanked at the chain holding her arms out of the way, but nothing doing.

Eleanor lifted her ass for only a second so her victim could breath before going right back in, using her legs to thrust back and forth. Rubbing her ass harshly against Brit's face as she submissively held her tongue pressed into the curvy chipette's asshole.

Jeanette finally pulled away from her sister's crotch. "What should we do to her next?"

Ellie stopped grinding for a moment to think. After a couple seconds, her eyes lit up with an idea. "I know," she answered slyly as she lifted herself up. Brittany gasped before gagging and coughing from her own disgust.

"Shut the fuck up," Jeannie hissed at her as Eleanor stepped off of the bed.

The youngest chipette began searching around the room. "Now… if I were a total slut… where would I hide my toys so that I could get to them easily?" She finally opened Brit's bedside table drawer. "Bingo!"

"Whatcha got?" Jeanette asked her.

With the most devious smile any of them had ever seen on her, Ellie whipped out a giant pink dildo, fitted with round serrations which steadily got thicker towards the handle at the stem.

Brittany's eyes widened from fear. "What are you going to do?"

"I thought I told you," Jeanette snapped at her in a huff, "to shut your fucking mouth!"

"No, Jeannie," came the surprising response from Eleanor, "she's gonna want to have her mouth open for this one. Otherwise we're gonna have to go in dry."

Before Brittany could say anything, Jeanette had already caught on and quickly pulled on her body until she rolled back onto her stomach. While Ellie leaned in close to her sister's frightened face, Jeanette grabbed her hips from behind and yanked upwards until once again she was face down, with her knees propping her ass high in the air.

Now close enough to feel Brit's frantic breath, Eleanor waved the bulging pink dildo in front of her eyes with that shit-eating grin still on her face. Just noticing the button and the switch on the handle, she whispered, "This is the type that cums, isn't it?"

Brittany didn't answer, much to the dismay of her younger sisters. Jeanette wound up with a cupped hand and smacked it violently across the right cheek of her sister's ass in frustration. "Answer her!"

"Yes!" Brit squealed out of pain.

"Very good," Ellie cooed like a James Bond villain before placing the dildo on top of the poor chipette's lips. "Now suck!"

Brittany only shut her lips tighter. This prompted Ellie to lean into her ear.

She gently gave it a bite and a little lick before whispering, "Whatever you put on this thing is gonna be the only lube you get. I suggest you start working your slutty magic."

Without waiting for Brittany to think, Jean gave her other butt cheek a harsh smack. The pink-pantied chipette yelped before giving in and enclosing her lips around the dildo. She went right to work, motioning her head back and forth, getting as much slobber on the plastic toy as she could.

"Suck it like you did for Alvin, whore!" Eleanor encouraged her.

Meanwhile, Jeanette had taken ahold of the back of Brit's t-shirt. Without warning, she ripped it apart and made quick work of tearing it off of her body and throwing the remnants to the floor. The scantilly pink-clad chipette gasped, now more exposed with her luscious breasts being visible through her pink bra.

"Back to work!" Ellie shouted.

She obeyed as Jeanette unhooked her bra with expertise before grabbing a solid hold of both of her now completely naked tits.

"You've got three seconds," warned Eleanor.

In a panic, Brit increased her pace as she clumsily sucked and slobbered on the dildo. She ended with a finale of going as far as she could, choking as the tip hit the back of her throat, before the youngest chipette pulled it out of her mouth entirely.

Ellie turned to Jeanette. "You know what to do."

Jeannie simply nodded before playfully sliding the hot-pink thong down Brittany's legs. Holding the dildo still in one hand, the youngest one clenched one of her victim's perfectly formed ass cheeks and pulled it towards her while her partner in crime did the same with the other, spreading them wide.

Brittany gasped, "d-don't! Please…"

Ignoring her, Eleanor gently pressed the tip of the toy against Brit's exposed rim.

"Oh Jesus…" she gasped as she dug her face into her pillow, waiting for the pain to start.

Without warning, Ellie shoved the tip of the plastic tip inside all the way to the first serration. They could hear Brittany scream into her pillow case, which only gave them satisfaction. Her youngest sister shoved the next section in, which caused her to bite down on her covers to keep from biting her tongue. "I'm surprised you haven't taken one bigger than this, Brit," Jeanette chirped at her. This was followed by the next section and the next one all the way until there was only a single serration until the handle.

"Hmm, I wonder what this switch does," Eleanor said allowed, knowing full well what the switch does. Before Brittany could beg for her not to, she flipped it on. The dildo began vibrating, causing more moans of discomfort to erupt from Brittany's clenched jaws. "Ooh. Fancy."

As Ellie began slowly pulling the toy out bit by bit, Jeanette began playing with Brit's pussy with her hands. With the dildo still vibrating, it was a constant onslaught of pulling it out to the tip and then shoving it back in to the stem while the eldest chipette could do nothing besides take it. In… out. In… out. In… out. In, out. In, out. In. Out. In. Out.

Finally, Eleanor was done playing. She forced the cock back in as far as she possibly could, forcing a long screech from her violated sister before hitting the button. They could hear a sound almost like a water gun squirting coming from inside of her. Ellie yanked it completely out of her, revealing a slight stream of white goo dripping from Brit's asshole. This gave her an idea.

Without warning, she pushed it into her victim's pussy and pressed the button again before letting it slide out with the same results. She moved over towards Brittany's head, aimed it at her wide-eyed face like a rifle, and hit the button twice, making sure to get as much onto her forehead and into her hair as possible. Finally she moved down her back, _squirt_ , _squirt_ , _squirt_ , _squirt_ , getting a couple onto her nicely shaped ass until the toy ran out of juice.

With a satisfied look of revenge on her face, Eleanor dropped the toy on the bed right beside her sister's outstretched body before hopping onto the floor. She slipped back into the lingerie that she had came in, unlocked the cuffs, and both her and Jeanette left the room almost as if nothing had happened.

The whole time Brittany had barely moved. All she could bring herself to do was lie there on her stomach and think about what the hell had just happened to her…

 **If you enjoyed reading that you're a dirty bastard. Not that I can talk because I enjoyed writing it. Any thoughts? Just hit that review button! If you were shocked by what you got and want to hate on me for writing shit like this idk what to tell you. Pretty sure the description very clearly labelled this as EXPLICIT.**


End file.
